


Omi's Fuck House

by RyanIsMyNamee



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanIsMyNamee/pseuds/RyanIsMyNamee
Summary: Hi I'm Omi and this is my fuck house.I'm sorry I just needed to write fucking in the Omi's house. Beach event got me feeling some things....(Reader is female with female parts.)
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Reader, Fushimi Omi/Takatoo Tasuku/Reader, Takatoo Tasuku/Reader, lil bit of omi/tasuku as well owo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Omi's Fuck House

**Author's Note:**

> verb tenses can eat my ass and also the sex is not really realistic. shhh and enjoy the smut. shout out to all the hormis in hoe chat~

You were invited to go to the beach along with Tasuku, Omi and some of the other Mankai crew. Technically you were all there to help with Omi’s friends snack hut, but it sounded like a good time anyways. You were sure there would be time to have some fun. 

You spend some time working at the snack bar, but a little while after lunch rush you shut down the hut for the day, and you were all left to have fun on the beach. You watch closely from your towel under the shade of the umbrella as Omi and Tasuku played beach volleyball with some of the younger ones. You honestly couldn’t answer if someone asked you who else was playing, all your focus was on the two hunky men’s rippling muscles gleaming in the sun.

After some time playing, a winner is declared and the groups break up to do other beach activities. Omi heads back over to where you’re sitting to grab a water bottle from the cooler. He sits down next to you in the sand to drink and rest in the shade.

“You guys looked really hot playing volleyball,” You flirt.

You, Omi and Tasuku had been having a bit of a thing lately, however you hoped that your forwardness wouldn’t backfire on you.

Omi looks over at you and smiles. 

“Ah, yeah I suppose so. The sun was really beating down on us.”

You reach out to grab Omi’s arm to pull him closer. 

You quietly ask, “What do you say you, Tasuku, and I have some private time together back at Omi’s house?”

Omi looks at you and smirks. “Let me go grab Tasuku, I’ll meet you there.”

You walk up the beach to the snack hut. God knows why they called it Omi’s House, but it is certainly about to be if it wasn’t before. What would be a better name? Omi’s Love Shack? Omi’s Bang Hut? Omi’s Fuck House? Any will work you suppose. And of course hopefully Tasuku will join you. God you were getting excited just thinking about being pressed between those two men.

You enter the hut through the backdoor. Thankfully there is a back room that’s closed off from the open kitchen and seating area. Maybe not the comfiest place to get fucked but that almost turns you on more. Your purse and some of the other actor’s personal belongings were left here for safe keeping, as well as some storage of stable foods like bags of rice. You thought about taking off your bikini, but it would probably be better to wait to be undressed. You don’t need to look as desperate and horny as you were. 

The door creaks open behind you and the two large men of your thoughts walk in. Omi took the lead, gently grabbing you by the hips and kissing you sweetly. 

You whimper softly at the attention and Tasuku chuckles a bit at your enthusiasm. 

You’re released from Omi’s kiss momentarily. Any thoughts of not seeming desperate and horny leave your mind “Please guys, you look so good all topless and sweaty.. I need you so badly.”

Tasuku grabs your waist from behind and starts leaving kisses up and down your neck.

His deep voice makes you shiver as he whispers in your ear, “Don’t worry baby, we’ll give you what you need.”

Omi’s hands wander to cup your breasts through your bikini top. “You look so good in your bikini, but I’m afraid it needs to come off now,”

Tasuku unties the neck and back ties from behind you, letting the small piece of fabric fall to the floor. 

Omi’s mouth immediately latches onto your left nipple, sucking, while he plays with the other. You squirm and whine at the sudden attention to your bare breasts. You can feel Tasuku’s growing hardness against your ass as his hands play with the waistband of your bottoms. 

“Tasuku, take them off… please,” You whisper, “I need you to touch me.”

Tasuku doesn’t need to be asked twice and is shuffling the small bikini bottoms off your hips leaving you completely naked.

He presses against you once again and teases his hands down your stomach and closer to where you need them the most. He slides one of his fingers between your slick folds feeling how wet and hot you are.

He teases you lightly, “You’ve been wanting us, haven’t you? Desperate all day for this.”

You moan at how he slowly circles your clit with his finger. “Ahh.. How could I not be? You guys look like gorgeous statues with your muscles all shiny and exposed. Just seeing you like that has got me all riled up.”

Omi removes his mouth from your chest to continue teasing you, “You couldn’t even wait to get home, making us fuck you in a back room. So naughty…”

You gasp as Omi starts biting and kissing down your neck and chest, hands still never leaving your breasts. 

Tasuku guides your chin so he can kiss you deeply, His finger still just lazily teasing your clit. You feel like you’re going to die, both of your men just keep teasing you, your arousal just growing without any relief.

You can’t take any more and moan out, “Please.. Both of you.. Just fuck me already.”

Omi looks up to face you looking a bit confused and surprised. “...Both?” 

You blush furiously at your own dirty proposal, “I um… have two holes down there, don’t I?”  
“Omi.. grab my purse I left some condoms in there.”

Tasuku’s hands leave your front to palm and squeeze your ass cheeks. You feel his hot breath against your ear.

“You were really prepared for this, huh? Just dying to get taken by us both at once.”

He pulls one of your cheeks aside to reveal your asshole. He puts a slick covered finger from when he had been rubbing you before up against your hole.

“You ready?” He asks.

You let out a breathy “Yes” in response and he’s pressing a finger into you. 

It’s embarrassing how wet you were, wet enough to lubricate Tasuku’s fingers as he continues thrusting them in and out of your ass. 

You look up to see Omi in front of you, palming his own hardness through his swim trunks watching you. 

“Come here, Omi. Let me touch you,” You say panting with arousal. 

He comes close to you and you shimmy down his shorts, revealing his hard length. You feel Tasuku add another finger as you lazily stroke Omi’s cock.

Omi kisses you deeply as he presses his fingers into your wet heat. You moan into the kiss at the attention. It’s not long before you feel ready for more. 

You pull away from Omi’s kiss, “Please… I’m ready, give me more. Fuck me already.”

Omi removes his fingers to rip open one of the condoms and slide it onto his dick. He hands one behind you to Tasuku. 

Omi pulls you forward against his chest as he lifts up one of your legs. You wrap your arms around his neck and hold him close for stability as he slowly sinks his hard dick into your vagina. You both moan at the sensation.

At this point Tasuku has slipped off his trunks and put on his own condom. 

You hear him behind you, your own face tucked into Omi’s neck, “Are you ready for more?” 

You whimper out “Yes… please fill me up, Tasuku.”

You feel his hardness against your asscheeks and then he’s slowly pressing inside you as well. You want to cry, you feel so full. It’s kind of painful but in a good sexy way. 

Once fully seated inside you, Tasuku takes the opportunity to manhandle you, lifting you up by your thighs, leaving your legs spread lewdly between the two men. You hook your ankles behind Omi’s back to keep him close. You feel Tasuku’s bare chest against your back, you feel Omi’s chest pressed against your chest, and of course both of their hot hard cocks are filling you to the brim. If this isn’t paradise you’re not sure what is. 

Omi pants against your ear, “How are you feeling, love?”

You take a moment to respond, pleasure clouding your brain, “I feel amazing… please move.”

You close your eyes and take in the sensations as Tasuku and Omi nonverbally communicate with each other around you to begin thrusting in and out one at a time, never leaving you empty. 

You were hardly conscious of your whimpering and moaning. You didn’t have to do anything, just take it all in and enjoy; and enjoy you did. It felt like every inch of you inside was getting attention. 

Omi moved one hand down between you to rub your clit. You gasped loudly at the sensation it was too much. You felt your walls clenching around Omi’s dick as you came. 

The men taking you from both ends didn’t stop however, they just kept on fucking in and out of your holes. They were both moaning and grunting at the effort and just how good fucking you felt. Your toes clenched and you cried out as you came again from the onslaught of attention but the men’s pace only increased.

You rest your hands against Omi’s pecs feeling his muscles tensing and twitching as he thrusts in and out of you. You feel Tasuku’s chest rise and fall with panting breaths against your back. 

You can’t begin to imagine what you must have done to deserve to sleep with these beautiful, built, beefy men regularly.  
You let any space between your three bodies disappear as you squeeze tighter together, thrusts growing deeper. You lay your head on Omi’s neck as he leans around you to kiss Tasuku passionately. 

If you had more sense about you, you would be disappointed to not get to see them kissing. Seeing the two men of your affections making out never failed to get you in the mood. 

The pace of their thrusting stutters as they each approach their own climax. You can feel yourself getting closer once again as well. 

Omi groans and squeezes your waist tightly as his dick twitches and he comes inside you. Tasuku continues his brutal pace as Omi pulls out and disposes of the used condom. 

You feel your body getting sore from the position you’ve been held in, but it’s all worth it in the end. You can tell Tasuku is close from how he grunts in your ear. You’re too lost in the moment to notice Omi closing in once again to rub his fingers relentlessly against your clit. 

It only takes seconds of his attention to send you crying out and hurtling into your third orgasm. You barely notice Tasuku coming as well through the ringing in your ears and the twitching of your inner walls. 

Omi took your body from Tasuku, holding you like a child, your arms wrapped around his neck. You’re far too tired to stand for at least a few more minutes. He hums a gentle tune and holds you close as Tasuku disposes of his own condom.

Omi speaks softly in the afterglow, “Did you have a good time?”

You mumble, eyes closed, “Better than I could have imagined,”

You feel more warmth around you as Tasuku joins the moment, settling his hands on Omi’s hips with you between them.

Tasuku mutters, “That was wonderful thank you, both of you.”

The tender moment is disturbed as your stomach rumbles loudly. All the exertion has made you hungry again. 

The two men laugh at the interruption.

Omi shifts you into Tasuku’s arms. “Perhaps I can put my apron back on and whip up something quick. You deserve it.”

He kisses your cheek before heading off to put back on his trunks and make some food. You’ve never felt so loved.


End file.
